


Good Doctor Snape

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Het, Infidelity, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Good Doctor Snape

Severus looked at his appointments for the day and, when he reached 2:30 pm, he dragged his finger over the name, Luna Lovegood Scamander, doubly pleased at his good fortune.

She was a strange one to be sure but she was sixth months pregnant—with twins—and in a perpetual state of arousal. 

Five to seven months was Severus's favourite stage of pregnancy with his patients. They were large enough for him to appreciate the changes in their bodies but still agile enough to enjoy sexual relations.

And they couldn't get pregnant, Severus smirked, his cock already stirring in anticipation.

~*~

Peeking through the one-way mirror, he watched her sit down on the table in the examination room, hand under her large belly.

His nurse handed her a gown and towel to cover her and then shut the door behind her.

Severus adjusted himself as he watched her undress, marvelling at her already large breasts which rested on her stomach. He could already imagine them swinging heavily beneath her as he fucked her.

She sat down again, hands constantly moving over the hard, taut skin of her stomach, her lips moving as she spoke to the two boys growing inside her.

~*~

"Mrs Scamander," Severus said as he stepped into the room, "lovely to see you."

"Dr Snape," she replied, her voice tinged with relief. "These two can't wait to get out. They kick constantly."

"You have ten weeks yet," he said, looking at her chart as well as her long, pale legs. "Any contractions?"

"Not often but my stomach gets so hard, it's terribly uncomfortable." 

"Indeed." He was quite hard himself and she wasn't wrong. He sat down on the stool and scooted closer. "Let's see how we're doing."

He parted her thighs and was sure he heard a soft moan.

~*~

Severus applied lubrication to his fingers and slipped them inside her vagina to check the condition of her cervix. Naturally his eye was drawn to her clitoris, red and swollen both from pregnancy and arousal.

"No dilation," he said, his fingers probing gently. "Are you experiencing any tenderness?"

"Yes," she breathed, pushing down encouragingly. "My breasts and clitoris are very tender when I want to have sex."

Severus's cock throbbed. Looking up at her from between her legs, he slid his thumb over her clit. "Do you feel like you need to have intercourse now, Mrs Scamander?"

"Please, Doctor Snape."

~*~

Severus didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled his fingers free and removed the latex gloves from his hands.

He undid the button and unzipped his trousers, then pulled his aching cock free from his pants.

When he looked at her again, she'd taken her breasts in her hands and was squeezing them, teasing her dark nipples between her fingertips. 

He stepped up to her and pushed inside her wet heat. He kept one hand on her large belly, the smooth, tight skin nearly as arousing as her cunt.

"Oh, Doctor!" she cried out and he started to thrust.

~*~

Severus snapped his hips rhythmically and listened to the soft, breathy moans she made as he thrust deep.

He nearly faltered when he felt her hands grip his wrist, desperately hoping she didn't want him to stop. Not until he came.

Instead she arched her back as best she could in her state and urged his hand lower.

Pressing his fingertip to her clit he rubbed back and forth as he thrust in and out, his eyes fixed on his cock disappearing inside her.

"Yes, _yes_ ," she whispered, clenching around him, and let out a desperate whimper as she came.

~*~

Severus didn't stop then. He knew she needed more.

He pushed her legs back, holding each one behind the knee, and slammed into her fast and hard. 

He felt a trickle of sweat rolling down his temple, the back of his shirt sticking to him, his hair slipping from the neat tail he kept it in but still he fucked her.

"Oh my God," she gasped and gripped her stomach. "One of them is kicking!"

He knew nothing could happen to the babies just because she was having vaginal intercourse, but knowing her body was tense, made him speed his pace.

~*~

Severus growled when he felt his bollocks tighten and reached for her clit again, desperate to feel her squeeze around him.

She thrashed on the table, moaning loudly, her thighs trembling as she clamped down on his cock.

Severus's vision blurred as he came, his cock throbbing as he spent himself inside her.

He slipped free after a moment and covered her lower half. For modesty's sake, of course, he smirked and washed his hands.

"I will need to see you every two weeks until the babies arrive."

She smiled softly, her face glowing. "Thank you, Dr Snape."

"My pleasure."


End file.
